Numerous devices utilize components connected using faceplate connections wherein the components are connected at an interface between two opposing face surfaces held in contacting abutting relation to one another. By way of example only, and not limitation, such connections are frequently utilized to couple components of systems such as hoses and fluid lines wherein a fluid in a gaseous or liquid state is being held or transported under pressure. By way of further example, such connections may also be utilized to connect components of vacuum systems having an interior vacuum chamber maintained at a negative pressure relative to the atmosphere. Of course, such connection systems may also be used in any number of other environments to provide a secure seal which is resistant to contamination or leakage.
Regardless of the final environment of use, a typical feature of a faceplate connection is the use of a compressible seal element such as an o-ring or a compressible disc or the like normally held in compressed seal-forming relation between the opposing face surfaces. Such a compressible seal element may be held within an axially depressed seating zone disposed across at least one of the opposing face surfaces axially outboard of a fluid or vacuum interior containment region. When the connection between face surfaces is properly made, the seal element is pressed into the depressed seating zone and deforms to fill the seating zone and to surround any minor irregularities in the opposing surface structures so as to substantially fill and block any voids which might otherwise be present, thereby establishing a fluid tight seal around the interior containment region. Historically, due to the presence of irregularities on the face surfaces, the absence of a seal element or a defect in the seal element would be readily detectable by pressurized leak testing at the time that the faceplate connection was assembled.
One such system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,979 to Steeper entitled “Leak Detection Aid” having a filing date of Feb. 15, 1989, and an issue date of Dec. 26, 1989. In that system, a flange forming one half of a faceplate connection is provided with a first axially depressed circumferential groove defining an o-ring seating zone. A second circumferential groove is arranged in surrounding, spaced outboard relation to the o-ring seating zone. The second or outboard circumferential groove includes an inlet port for introduction of a tracer fluid such as helium and an outlet port for withdrawal of the tracer fluid. In operation, after the faceplate connection is assembled, the tracer fluid is injected into the inlet port and fills the outboard circumferential groove before being withdrawn through the outlet port. While the tracer fluid is present within the system, locations radially inboard of the o-ring seating zone are monitored for the presence of the tracer fluid. Detection of the tracer fluid at locations inboard of the o-ring seating zone indicate a leaking or missing o-ring.
Advancements in machining processes have greatly improved the standard quality of face surfaces used within faceplate connections. Thus, the face surfaces themselves may be sufficiently free from irregularities such that a fluid tight seal may be formed when those surfaces are placed in initial face to face contacting relation, even in the absence of a properly functioning compressible seal at the interface. However, the fluid tight relation may tend to degrade over time in the absence of a properly functioning compressible seal. Thus, a system is desired to detect an omitted or defective seal within a faceplate connection assembly at the time of initial construction.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the disclosure, and thus should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use within the disclosed examples, nor is it intended to indicate any element, including solving the motivating problem, to be essential in implementing the examples described herein. The full scope of the implementations and application of the examples described herein are defined by the appended claims.